


Proof Positive

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Desk Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike opens some eyes. </p>
<p>Originally posted February 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Positive

"Still think I'd be better gone than here, Percy?" A single finger traced his lips and Wesley forced himself to remain in place.

"How -"

"Been practicing."

Lukewarm lips touched his neck and Wes flinched. "Shh easy," he heard, and felt a hand settle on his hip. "Pretend I'm Angel if you like."

Wesley shuddered. "Makes you hot, yeah? Did me too, once upona."

Zipper tugged down, and a hand cupping him there just lightly, cool mouth drifted up his neck and settled a squirming tongue against his ear. Wes leaned into the mouth.

"Button…dammed button. You do it." And Wes did, and pushed his trousers down too.

"Lovely Percy." Spike pressed his splayed hand hard into Wes' hip.

And there he stood - Wesley Wyndam-Pryce - failed Watcher, failed friend, and failed rogue, too. Standing with his arse in the air, shirttails concealing nothing, cock bobbing eager for attention.

"Wesley. it's Wesley if you must call me anything."

'What? Not Wes?" When Spike managed to wrap his hand around Wes and squeeze, Wesley squeaked. "Problem Wesley? Too hard, not hard enough?" He gave another squeeze and a tug. "Know what's nice about being a ghost, Wesley? You lot can't do a damn thing to me even if you want to."

Pulled hard and twisted his wrist, and said 'Wesley' every time he slid his fingers down Wes' cock. Said 'Wesley' in Wes' ear and pressed his fingers into Wes' hip. Said 'Wesley' over and over changing his tone, his inflection, and his pronunciation each time until Wes was a trembling mass of nerves swinging from Spikes fingers and lips.

"If I was a real boy Wesley, _tug_ I'd take you in my mouth and suck you hard Wesley. _squeeze_ I'd lick right there. _gentle glide of fingers_ And then Wesley? _twist_ Then. I'd spin you around, push you into that wall, and fuck you right through it.

"Fuck you so hard Wesley _squeeze_ we'd end up on Angel's desk. You laying there, your face on the blotter he rests his hands on, maybe a pen he used laying by your mouth, your cock caught on the edge of the desk. Wesley, you'd be so very bad _squeeze and pull and twist_ trying to get off on the who and the where instead of me buried in you. I'd hold you down - hold you still Wesley."

"You'd roll your head and look across the room and he'd be there Wesley. _fingers stopping, fingers trailing down, down, down_ He'd be there watching us. Watching you. Seeing you Wesley. See him watching you, Wesley?" 

And Wes groaned and shook, every line of his lean body tensed and taunt.

"Watching the Watcher, seeing you, Wesley. He's leaning forward in the chair, now. He's fucking seeing you. You, just you Wesley. _index finger sliding forward pushing inward._ His mouth is opening, he's going to speak to you Wesley. finger crooked, pressing deeper Tell me what he says. What does Angel say, Wesley?"

And the blessed finger held its form, found the spot Spike's been aiming toward. Spike pressed hard.

"Wes!" Wesley cried out his name and came shuddering and twitching. Finally focused enough to see Spike grinning at him.

Spike spun around, leather flapping maniacally, and said, "Told ya!" before he walked through the man leaning in the doorway.


End file.
